The object of the present invention is a self-adjusting device to perform mutual locking of two bodies, wherein the distance between fastening points of one of the bodies to the other may be variable.
Several types of devices for mutual fastening of a first body to a second body are available, and they are different from each other depending upon the shape of the above bodies, and more particularly upon the shape of the fastening points thereof.
As it is also known, very often the locking devices are unfit to perform the function or to correctly fulfill the task they are entrusted with. This is mainly because the distance between the body portions to be fastened to each other is not always constant, whereby a certain type of locking device, while being suitable for a certain fastening area, may not satisfy the same condition for a different fastening area, still belonging to the two bodies mentioned above.
Therefore, in order to overcome the drawback emphasized above, it is necessary to resort to corrective measures on a case by case basis, which do not as such contribute to a secure and precise locking connection.
It should also be noted that the above corrective measures may be resorted to when the length of the locking device is shorter than the distance between the fastening areas of the two bodies, but the implementation thereof is almost impossible when said distance is shorter than the length of the locking device.